


Damp and Dirty

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Femslash, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home late, and Sara's ready to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp and Dirty

"Hey, cat burglar," Sara said, her voice drifting from the bedroom.

Alex stopped in her tracks. She walked into apartments silently for a living. How the hell did that wake Sara up? She closed the door without as much as a sound and walked into the next room. "Hey."

Sara sat up in bed, her hair somewhat ruffled from sleep. "How was your night? Get anything good?"

"Like I'd tell you." Alex crossed her arms and smiled. "But my night was fine. I'm going to run to the bathroom, and I'll be in."

"Okay."

Alex leaned down and unzipped her boots, kicking them off by the front door (Sara hated that, but Alex hated it that Sara never put a new roll of toilet paper on when she finished the last one, so it was fair), and padded across the apartment in her socked feet to the bathroom.

She flipped on the light and was about to shut the door, when a a hand reached out and held the door open. Alex blinked as Sara slipped into the room.

"What--" Alex started, but was cut off by Sara pressing a kiss to her mouth, pushing her up against the sink. Alex moaned, her hands slipping against the silky pajama top Sara wore.

Sara pulled back only far enough to pull Alex's shirt up over her head and toss it aside. She leaned her head down to pressed her face into Alex's cleavage, kissing the soft skin of her breasts.

"This couldn't have waited five minutes?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"Not when I wanted to see this," Sara replied, pressing her hand between Alex's legs, pushing up against the seam of her dark jeans.

It had been a fleeting discussion, a late night conversation where they confessed to each other that that'd always been curious about watersports (it was a porn Sara had watched in college that stuck with her, and for Alex, it had been seeing a sexy hotel employee with a large cock pissing in the pool when he thought no one was watching). But that had been weeks ago, and nothing had come from it since.

"Now?" Alex asked breathlessly as Sara's reached around to unhook her bra.

"If not now, then when?" Sara asked. She tossed the bra in the general direction of Alex's shirt and ran her tongue over a hard nipple.

Hands shaking, Alex reached down to unbutton her jeans. She hadn't been on her mind, but it had clearly been on Sara's, and _nothing_ had ever been hotter to Alex than her girlfriend's own arousal. Sara always knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. It was a quality Alex admired.

Now, with her jeans kicked off to the side and only in her socks and panties, Alex grabbed Sara's pajama top. "You're wearing too much."

Sara grinned and shimmied out of her shorty bottoms (no underwear; the biggest sign that she had been planning this) and let Alex pull her top up over her head.

"God, you," Alex muttered, leaning in to kiss Sara's neck.

Sara grabbed Alex by the hips and spun her around, bending her over the sink. She shoved her hand down the front of Alex's panties, fingers locating her clit. She leaned over Alex's body, rubbing hard nipples against her back.

Alex grabbed onto the sink, closing her thighs around Sara's hand, thrusting her hips forward, trying to push harder to Sara's fingers. She swallowed down a swear, but she still whimpered as Sara tapped hard on her clit.

"Don't you have to go, baby?" Sara asked in a husky whisper. She'd probably been playing with herself, teasing herself for _hours_ before Alex got there. She was probably so wet--

Alex moaned. "R-right now?"

"Are you going to make me wait?" Sara dug her fingernail into the soft, slippery skin of Alex's clitoral hood.

Making Sara wait was something Alex _really_ didn't want to do, but it was difficult to go when she was standing up, and still in her underwear. It went against every natural reaction.

With her free hand, Sara slapped Alex's ass. "Come on. Some of us have work in the morning."

Alex panted, squeezing herself around Sara's hand again, trying to relax everything else, and suddenly inspired, she reached forward and turned on the hot water.

"Clever girl," Sara murmured, biting Alex's shoulder.

Lowering her head so the tips of her hair fell into the bowl of the sink, Alex took a deep breath and resisted the urge to close her thighs together more, to hold it in. She listened to the running water and letting out a long-held breath, she felt hot urine running down the inside of her thigh.

"Oh, fuck," she mumbled, looking up at her reflection, at her red face and slack jaw. Her eyes snapped shut as she began to come -- and there was no stopping her stream of piss, the flow faster and out of control now, soaking her socks and panties, a pool settling around her feet.

"That's it," Sara said softly, her fingers coaxing more pleasure from Alex's clit.

Alex held tight onto the sink as she tried to stand up straight, her legs suddenly wobbling beneath her. She felt Sara wrap an arm around her waist, and Alex let herself lean against Sara's weight. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a sigh escaped her lips.

Sara removed her hand, shiny and wet, from Alex's underwear. "Why don't you take off these dirty clothes, and I'll make you come again. We can clean this up in the morning."

The sound of Sara's voice almost did it for Alex a second time, but she just nodded and shifted her weight back onto her own two feet.

"Good girl." Sara gave her an affectionate pat on the ass and walked out of the room.

Alex gazed at her reflection once more, and heaved a sigh before stripping out of the last of her clothes. Feeling damp and dirty, she followed Sara's trail of wet footprints to the bedroom.


End file.
